


Mac 'n' Cheese to the Rescue

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Food, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Gen, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A late-night snack and a good friend is sometimes all that’s needed to aid a broken heart.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Darcy Lewis
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Mac 'n' Cheese to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20. This story filled square I1 - Darcy Lewis. I have always loved the idea of this Marvel/HP friendship and mac n cheese always brings me comfort when I'm feeling down.
> 
> Beta work was done by the amazing xxDustNight88 and GaeilgeRua! The only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione rolled over in bed for the umpteenth time that evening and let out a heavy sigh. As she snuggled up against her pillow, she noticed the faint glow of light shining beneath her bedroom door. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she took note of the time and pushed herself up into a seated position. It would appear that her new roommate was having trouble sleeping yet again.

She begrudgingly got out of bed and slipped on her slippers. As she made her way to her door, she grabbed her robe off the chair at her desk, pulling it on and making her way down the hall.

Hermione's eyes blinked a few dozen times as they got reacquainted with the light as she neared the kitchen. She could hear Darcy mumbling something under her breath as she moved around looking for something. Hermione couldn't tell from the sounds, but she was sure to find out soon enough.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Hermione noticed a pot on the stove and Darcy ransacking her way through the cabinets looking for something. She shook her head as she walked over to the island and took a seat. She wanted to watch for a few moments before she said anything.

"Would it kill him to call me?" Darcy mumbled, opening the cupboard next to where she was standing and looked inside. She smiled proudly to herself when she found exactly what she was looking for. She reached in and extracted the blue and yellow box. Darcy placed it gently on the counter and let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the counter, cradling her face in her hands.

"Darcy," Hermione called, causing Darcy to spin around quickly on her heels clutching her chest as she made eye contact with her curly-haired friend.

"Damn it, Hermione!" Darcy shouted, shaking her head. "You scared the hell out of me! Why didn't you say anything when you first came in here?"

"Because this is more fun," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders as she laughed quietly. She stuck her tongue out at her best friend as she glared at her for a few moments. "What are you doing up at three am making macaroni and cheese? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Darcy replied, shaking her head as she turned back around and grabbed the box of mac and cheese off the counter, ripping the top off and dumping the contents into the pot. She watched as the noodles and packet of cheese fell out into the water. Quickly, she grabbed the cheese packet out of the water before it could start to penetrate the packaging.

"I don't believe you," Hermione hummed, resting her elbow on the island and propping her head up with her hand.

"I don't ask for much in this life, but for once can you not question my madness for like ten minutes?" Darcy sighed, hanging her head as she stirred the noodles in the pot on the stove.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she climbed down off the stool. She wasn't used to Darcy acting so defeated and upset. She walked over and placed a gentle hand on Darcy's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "Whatever happened, we'll get through it together," Hermione mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Darcy's temple.

Darcy collapsed into Hermione's embrace as she slowly nodded her head into Hermione's shoulder. As she pulled away, she reached up and wiped the tears that had begun rolling down her cheek away.

"Thank you for being a great friend," Darcy said, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'll be anything you want as long as you share that macaroni and cheese," Hermione teased, squeezing her friend tightly once more.

"Deal," Darcy replied, tossing her head back with a laugh as she stepped away from Hermione to finish attending to their late-night snack.


End file.
